Dans huit minutes tu pleures
by Chamalow roti mit chocogruyere
Summary: Romances de pluie et autres petites histoires liées par l'averse de la semaine du 28 au château de Poudlard.    Une autre façon de dire que tout finit toujours mal.
1. Là où meurt les rêves

** CHAPITRE I**

Le château de Poudlard dressait sa haute muraille bien au dessus de l'effervescence qui régnait en son sein. Quelque part sur son aile ouest dans un parc couvert qui avait servi pour les cours de botanique se trouvait un élève, seul au dessous de la large baie vitrée. Le Gryffondor était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il pleuvait à verse et Harry se laissait porter par l'applaudissement végétal sous les assauts des rafales de vent. Les branches venaient gratter le verre. L'eau ruisselait partout et était en adéquation avec son état d'esprit du moment. Il aurait pu rester là des heures, espérer que tout cela puisse le laver de tous ses doutes et questionnements. Pourtant cela fut de courte durée.

Un ricanement qu'il aurait reconnu d'entre tous le fit sortir de ses pensées.

Evidemment lui laisser une seconde de répits aurait été trop demandé. Il vit apparaître déboulant du couloir vers la cours où il se trouvait son ennemi juré encadré de ses deux gardes du corps.

Draco Malfoy porta son regard sur le cicatrisé avec un sourire moqueur. Il avait passé une mauvaise journée et se défouler sur le présomptueux petit Potter serait un vrai plaisir. Même dans ses rêves Sm rien n'était meilleur. Avec Potter pas de pitié...

— _Hey bien Potter, on a perdu sa demi-moldue à moustache et comment il s'appelle déjà, à oui ça me revient Ron'ion de carottes_

Crabe et Goyle rire méchamment.

— _Dégage Mal-o-foie !_

Potter assis sur un banc ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds, pas encore, il avait déjà reçu des lettres de menaces

de Voldemort, il ne se laisserait pas ridiculiser une nouvelle fois par un serpentard aux cheveux blé et à l'affreuse eau de cologne "mandarine", sans réagir.

— _Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi Draco, fiche moi la paix_ Le ton était chargé de "mais je suis au dessus de ça parce que je suis l'élu", n'empêche.

— _Ahah Potter j'ai presque peur. Je vais te transformer en l'homme dont on n'ose même pas prononcer le nom sous peine d'être ridicule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je vais finir le travail. De quel droit on parle de Mooossieur Potter, Moossieur qui a survécu, mooossieur qui est un héro._

_Moi je survie chaque jour à ta débilité profonde de Gryffondor, rien que d'imaginer le rejeton d'un oiseau et d'un mammifère ça me donne envie de porter plainte à la SPA moldue pour erreur de la nature._

Crabe et Goyle bien que la phrase fit plus de deux lignes acquiescèrent prudemment.

Harry bouillait intérieurement.

_Aha regardait le, on dirait qu'il fait de la concurrence à Weaslay, tu nous fais un caca nerveux Potter-geist,_

_Fais gaffe, tu vas faire sortir ton cerveau par ta cicatrice si tu continues comme ça_

Regardant ses deux acolytes il poursuivit, _remarque ça doit faire longtemps qu'il est parti le jour ou tes parents..._

Cette fois s'en était trop Potter avait sorti sa baguette et presque instinctivement s'apprêtait à lancer un sort

De quel droit osait-il parler de ses parents, que savait-il de sa souffrance, il murmura la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit (peut-être était-ce Fenouil, il ne savait plus vraiment, non...)

En tous cas il ne se laisserait JAMAIS insulté

Leurs regards ce croisèrent, un sort venait d'être lancé, trop tard

Un patronimus de Lara Fabian apparut au dessus d'eux, soudain une frénésie lyrique baigna la scène pareil à un bol de lait

dans des chocapics, à moins que ça soit l'inverse.. Un flash rose à paillette zébra l'intérieure de la baie vitrée y faisant apparaître

une boule à facettes.

Potter n'eut même pas le temps de se demandait ce qu'il avait fait que déjà la puissante magie se mettait à l'oeuvre et prenait possession de son body et pas que du sien..

[interlude musicale] Dans cette scène Draco et Potter portent des tutus. Crabe et Goyle jouent de la musique en arrière plan (repectivement violon et clarinette)

Draco : Ceee rêveuuuuu bleuuuuu

Potter : si merveilleeuuuu

Draco : Je n'y crois pas, c'est merveilleux …

Potter : Un monde fabuleux,

Draco & Potter : Est dans les cieux, Nous faisons Ce rêve bleu à deux …

Draco : Sous le ciel de cristal,

Potter : Je me sens si légère,

Potter et Draco : Je vire, délire, et chavire dans un océan d'étoiles,

Baisé passionné…

[fin de l'interlude]

Le sort s'interrompit soudain. La boule à facette disparu. Draco était dans les bras de Potter.

— Que... mais t'es vraiment un pervers ma parole... Je n'ai jamais vu un sort aussi...

stupide...

Draco se défit des bras du cicatrisé au lunettes de Lama. Si tu parles de ça à quiconque Potter, je te promets, je t'arrache les yeux.

Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main et toisa ses deux acolytes avant de se retourner. Si vous en parler à quiconque ce sera pareil pour vous..

Harry ne put s'empêcher malgré lui d'apprécier le goût acide et pourtant par ailleurs bien doux des lèvres de son ennemi. Quelquechose venait de naître en lui mais il refusa de l'accepter. Lui et ce vaniteux de Serpentard. Si ses parents le voyaient, que diraient-ils ? Malfoy venait presque de les insulter.. Non c'était hors de question et puis il n'était pas responsable des effets de ce sort... il avait lancé le premier truc qui lui était venu...

Il se replongea dans la cacophonie de l'eau, tenta d'oublier tout ça et de retrouver cet abandon qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure, en vain...

Il lui sembla bien que les heures passèrent mais ce fût en fait les minutes. Il entendit de nouveaux pas s'approchaient de lui. Pensa un bref instant

que ça pouvait être à nouveau Draco qui revenait, son coeur s'accéléra, non, c'était Luna, elle lui adressait un grand sourire.

Je te demande pardon Harry, j'étais, j'étais aussi là quand il y a eu euh.. la chose.. avec Draco. J'étais dans l'emb.. dans le débarras... Elle montra deux immenses navets bleus qu'elles venait de ramasser.. Je crois que ton sort m'a pris et que je faisais l'éléphant d'Aladin, tu sais...

— Ah oui, tu euh m'as vu avec Draco ?... Harry avait pris un teint pivoine, tu sais, c'est, c'était le sort...

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Mon père dit toujours, on doit ramasser le caramel mous avant qu'il colle au dents, donc bon...

— euh oui... euh sans doute

— Tu veux un navet ?

— Non, en fait je réfléchissais, tu sais j'ai du mal à faire le point... l'eau m'aide un peu...

— Oui c'est bon pour les navets aussi, sans eau ils ne poussent pas très bien. Et puis il va pleuvoir encore toute la semaine, c'est à cause des fées. Moins fort elle ajouta. C'est pour faire pousser le château je crois...Elle lui adressa un sourire à la Luna. Ses boucles d'oreilles en bouchon de bièraubeurre et ses longs cheveux blonds en pagaille s'agitèrent.

Tu sais je suis amoureuse de Draco aussi, alors je garderai le secret, Il semble si...

— Tu... euh non mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, c'est le sort, écoute.. j'ai besoin de réfléchir et...

la jeune fille ne s'était visiblement pas arrêtée à sa phrase peut-être ne l'avait elle même pas entendu

Si connectée.. je ne sais pas si c'est clair, c'est peut-être un mauvais garçon mais il est vraiment choupie, remarque je suis aussi amoureuse de toi, de Zigfried un demi dragon et aussi de...

— euh oui je vois Luna..

— Non, non attend je t'explique !

Elle agita un de ses navets et le fit discuter avec le second à l'image de deux marionnettes

— Euh écoute Luna il faut vraiment que tu me promettes de ne rien dire, c'est important pour moi, tu sais deux garçons ensembles...

Elle souleva un navet et pris une voix bizarre.. "Je le jure", soulevant l'autre et prenant une autre voix elle réitéra sa promesse

— En plus moi j'aime bien ça deux garçons ensemble je trouve ça touchant, une fois j'ai embrassé une fille mais c'était une sirène..

Potter soupira et se dit qu'il s'en contenterait.

Luna était déjà reparti et sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre s'en retournant au château.

Cette fille était vraiment bizarre... il n'imaginait même pas qu'elle puisse aimer Draco. Il essaya d'imaginer leur couple mais tout ce qui lui vint

était la pauvre Luna blessée. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle. Draco ne pensait qu'à lui.

Quoi qu'il était difficile de savoir ce qui pouvait blesser Luna, elle s'était tellement retrancher dans son monde, peut-être pour ne pas souffrir...

En attendant la pluie continuait de tomber, apparemment pour longtemps. Harry se demanda qui la regardait en ce moment et s'abandonna à nouveau à ses songes.


	2. où vivent les esclaves

**CHAPITRE II**

Goyle n'était pas le demeuré simplet que la plupart pensait de lui. Il s'était retrouvé à la botte de Draco en quelque sorte parce qu'il avait quelquechose de magnétique et qu'il avait toujours traîné avec Crabe. Avait fini par adopter l'attitude de l'autre comme par mimétisme. C'était plus facile après tout. Il n'était plus Goyle, c'était une partie de Draco. Draco étaient aimé des filles, Draco avait un père riche et réussirait sûrement dans la vie. C'était une espèce de météorite dont on savait pertinemment que même en tombant elle ferait de la lumière et un maximum de dégâts, que le monde en parlerait encore longtemps, et que peut-être ça ferait trembler la terre.

Lui était doué en magie, du moins plus doué que ce qu'il montrait, mais la plupart du temps il faisait exprès d'échouer, d'avoir la note moyenne basse, ce qui n'était pas toujours évident d'ailleurs. Pour ne pas faire d'ombre à Draco. Parce que ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses et parce que se dire qu'on peut tout réussir, ne pas connaître ses limites et laisser les autres mésestimer ses capacités est un rempart sans mesure contre tout.

Il pouvait s'adapter juste ce qu'il fallait et cela ne lui demandait pas beaucoup d'effort pour que les autres soient surpris en bien. Sûr que si un jour il montrait ses réels capacités ils le trouveraient plus génial encore qu'une personne s'acharnant toute sa vie et qui habitue les autres à l'excellence au risque de les décevoir par ses limites.

Non, Goyle était grand, fort mais certainement pas idiot, seulement il le jouait très bien.

Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de se moquer méchamment, de s'empiffrer consciencieusement que tout cela était devenu une seconde nature. Bien sûr il sentait que terroriser des plus petits ne lui apporterait rien dans la vie c'était ce qui coulait de source. Ce n'était pas par complexe d'infériorité vis à vis d'eux ou de leur intelligence, bien qu'il espérait que cela leur montre que ça ne servait à rien d'étaler ce qu'on était mais parce que cela devait être fait. C'était dans l'ordre des choses. En plus le fait de le croire idiot, d'une certaine manière, le disculpait et leur donnait une raison de se laisser maltraiter. Ils devaient se dire tu as les bras moi j'ai le cerveau.

Non fonctionner autrement remettrait décidément tout en cause.

Oui mais voilà le pseudo demeuré Goyle était amoureux d'une fille qui ne raisonnait certainement pas comme ça. Goyle aimait Hermione Granger. Voilà c'est dit. Ca n'était pas venu comme ça un beau matin, non. Seulement il aimait sa façon de montrer ses capacités alors que lui en était réduit à les cacher.

Il l'enviait, l'idolâtrait presque et surtout la trouvait belle, plus belle que tout. Mais bizarrement quand il s'imaginait le lui avouer, les initiales d'Hermione Granger se transformait inéluctablement en ceux d'Herman Goering, un célèbre Moldu peut connu pour

son sens de l'Amour.

Si le choipeaux avait choisi Serpentard pour Goyle c'était certainement pour sa faculté bien plus élevé que les autres et certainement même de Draco à manipuler son entourage. Oui mais voilà, alors que la pluie ne cessait de tomber sur le château il en était venu à se demander s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas être le vrai Goyle pour elle, il en rêvait secrètement..

Peut-être qu'un Gryffondor se cachait au fond de lui sous son costume de Serpentard. Il se mit à pleurer, seul devant la fenêtre. Il avait enfermé Crabe dans les toilettes pour avoir un moment la paix.

Qui était-il ?


	3. où pleurent les illusions

Alors comme ça Potter t'a embrassé. Le sourire cynique de Pansy ne quittait pas son visage. Draco se sentait mal de lui avoir dit. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'elle comprendrait.

— C'était un sort je te dis, je n'ai jamais..

Suffit Draco je réfléchis, nous pouvons peut-être tourner ça à notre avantage. Un sourire perfide illumina les traits de la Serpentarde. Elle donnait l'impression d'un Cobra prêt à mordre. Draco savait pourquoi il sortait ensemble, rien que cette expression le faisait trembler d'envie, ils raisonnaient exactement pareil.

Il sourit à son tour.

Oui rendons lui la monnaie de sa pièce, à ce sale prétentieux de Gryffondor…

— Tu serais prêt à recommencer, pour moi

— ça va pas la tête, embrasser un garçon…

Pansy se lova amoureusement auprès de lui et l'embrassa langoureusement dans le coup…

— Si tu réussis à le séduire je te promets bien plus que ce que nous avons déjà fait ensemble… tu sais… sa bouche et sa respiration lui effleurait à présent la nuque..

— Séduis Potter, Draco, pour moi…, après je ferai tout ce que tu veux… Nous devons réussir à le piéger. Après cela il sera à nos pieds et nous en ferons ce que nous en voudrons… Imagine les possibilités..

Pansy mordilla le coup de Draco.. Pense à nous deux…

— Ma réputation est en jeu Panss' si on me voit avec lui…

Ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de tout. Le regard machiavélique de la Serpentarde s'attarda sur le visage de Draco. Nous sommes ensemble je te rappelle, moi aussi cela m'affecterait que ça s'apprenne que tu me trompe avec l'imbécile à lunette..

Il faut juste être prudent…

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer…

Je dois y aller, nous nous retrouvons tout à l'heure. Je dois régler… certaines choses qui ne peuvent pas attendre…

Pense à ce que je t'ai dit…


End file.
